Under conventional approaches, a data analysis platform for analyzing various data may be deployed. The data may be obtained from many disparate data sources and, in some instances, the data may be ingested into one or more object-based data models that are supported by the data analysis platform. Users can interact with the data analysis platform using a workspace through which various operations, or workflows, for accessing and manipulating data may be utilized. In some instances, users may also need access to other types of operations and/or data sources that are not yet supported by the data analysis platform or whose integration with the data analysis platform is not feasible. In such instances, the users will typically need to develop a separate solution through which the other types of operations and/or data sources can be surfaced. Having to create and deploy such separate solutions that also easily integrate with the data analysis platform can be both challenging and inefficient.